Ever After
by saskesakura
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of a deceased wealthy merchant. To save her and her mother from poverty she must marry Lee, to cover all their debts. But, Sasuke wants Sakura and is willingto put his playboy ways behind him. But, Sakura's mother won't allow it.
1. The Beginning

A/N: I know this is a new story. I just found my USB stick so i'll be updating my other ones soon. Enjoy

I remember as a little girl I used to play with my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Our favorite game was hide and seek. But, now that we are 18 things are different. He is a prince and me just the daughter of a wealthy merchant. I am to marry Lee and stay there. I love Sasuke, but i'm not sure about his feelings. I wake up today and things happen that I didn't expect.

Sakura woke up in her perfectly huge room. She washed up and dressed herself for another day of wedding arrangements. She walked down the hall and heard moans. She poked open the closet door to see Ino and Itachi making out.She closed it. That meant Sasuke was here. She went downstairs and wandered into the garden of Sakura trees. Her kimono was so beautiful and it shined in the sun. Sasuke tapped her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun?" He half smiled.

"Follow me." She slowly nodded and he grabbed her arm leading her all the way upstairs. He closed the door and she peered out the window.

"Why have you brought me up-." Her words were met with a passionate kiss. He cupped her face with both hands and her eyes were shot open. His lips moved on hers skillfully and his tongue dominated. She broke away and wiped her mouth. She was mad, but blushing.

"What do you think you're doing?" He looked at her surprised. He sort of shrugged.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." She stormed downstairs. She bumped into Ino and Itachi whom were leaving. Ino stayed with the Uchiha's since her parents died. In that time she and Itachi have gotten to _know _each other.

Lee ran up to Sakura. He kissed her hand.

"My beautiful, cherry blossom." She smiled and saw Sasuke coming upstairs.

"Oh, dearest Lee. May we take this conversation in the garden."

"Oh no. I was just leaving, i'm going to look at some flowers for your bouquet." She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead.

That was the thing with Lee he was to busy trying to make her happy that he didn't spend anytime with her. She knew Lee loved her, but his parents just approved of the marriage so she could be a trophy wife. Sakura was stopped by a maid.

"Miss Sakura, your mother requests that you come to the tea parlor." Sakura nodded and elegantly walked downstairs. She walked into the parlor and briefly bowed. Her mother sat promptly on the mat. She signaled for Sakura to do the same. She poured Sakura a cup and Sakura nodded.

"Sakura, I'm very disappointed in you," she spoke low and soft. She set her cup down and glanced at Sakura.

"Do you know why?" Sakura looked down.

"It seems I saw you and Sasuke sneaking into the tower." she sipped her tea again.

"He said he wanted to talk with me mother," said Sakura. Her mother set down the cup again and gently touched her kimono.

" Sasuke and his brother are different. They may be filthy rich. but they have a lot of girls and taint their reputations. Do you really think he would bring my beautiful daughter to a secluded area just to talk?" She gave Sakura a sharp glance.

"No mother, I won't follow him again." Sakura stirred her tea. Her eyes where heavy with tears.

"You must learn Sakura...that he's not after you for marriage. Just to say he deflowered you. Now, make sure that doesn't happen or there will be consequences to bare." She picked up her cup and stared at Sakura.

"Did you hear me Sakura," she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes, mother."

"Make sure that you keep your innocence for Lee, your future husband. I will have to tell Fugaku to keep Sasuke away for a while."

Sakura's head shot up, tears strolling down her cheeks. "Mother, please! He's my friend!" Her mother slammed down the cup and smacked her across the face. Sakura's cheek was burning and red. Her mother grabbed her face and forced her face towards hers.

"You listen to me Sakura! You will not ruin this deal. When your father died we were left with nothing but debts. Our name is the only card we have to play. Imagine what would happen to us if you don't marry Lee. We'll have to move to Kyoto. We'll have to work as maids cleaning a Geisha's barracks. Then again you're are pretty enough to be a Geisha, but how would we get you in an okiya. The future is nearing ever day sweetheart. You must remember your innocence is our life."

She softly released Sakura and wiped the tears from her face. "I love you, but if that means ripping your true love out of your grasp...I'll do it with pleasure." She left the room.


	2. Broken Trust

A/N: Warning lemon rape scene in this chap. Slightly graphic.

It was around 11 and Sakura arose from her bed. She drew on her green silk robe and stood at her large window. Her mother's words rushed back in her head.

_When your father died we were left wit nothing but debts. Your innocence is our life…but if that means ripping your true love out your grasp I'll do it with pleasure._

Sakura wiped a tear that fell from her emerald eyes. Of course Sasuke is even more rich, but a bad reputation. Reputation was all her mother cared about. Her mother feared she wouldn't have enough power. The Uchiha's were very controlling not pushovers like Lee's family. The only reason why Sakura and her mother remained the way they were wasn't because of the Haruno name but merely because her mother was a having an affair with King Fugaku. Her mother, Karin Haruno was also very pretty. The prettiest woman of all of Konoha. She had pink hair and light blue eyes that shimmered in the light and glowed in the dark. She used to live in Kyoto. Her mother was a geisha, which is where she learned most of her elegant manners. Karin has a passion for control, elegance, power, and money. Very bright and cunning. She ran away at sixteen and married Mr. Hirofumi Haruno. She knew her mother would hate to return to her childhood home and would do anything to stop that from happening.

Sakura turned on the lights and walked to her dressing table. She sat and brushed her long pink hair.

In the morning Sakura took a long bath. Today was the day that Lee's family, The Uchiha's and Haruno's ate dinner together. This only began happening since the engagement. Sakura picked a red kimono with gold decorations on it and white outlining. As her dresser dressed her mother stood in her room watching and smoking from her pipe. Karin wasn't dressed yet. Her hair was wet and she was in her robe. When the dresser began to tie Sakura's obi, Karin set her pipe down.

"Tighter," demanded Karin. The dresser tied it tighter. Sakura's hair and make-up was already done. Karin began to approach them.

"Tighter," she yelled. The dresser tied it tighter and Sakura felt like she wanted to cry. Karin pushed the dresser out the way and tied it instead. She tied it so tight Sakura burst into tears.

"Listen, to me Sakura. Do nothing to ruin this dinner. I don't want to have to go back to tying these obis so this all rest in your hands." She loosened the obi and Sakura was still crying.

"Stop crying you'll mess up your make up," her mother stated coldly walking away. She picked up her pipe and left.

Everyone sat in the dining hall ready to eat.

"Fugaku, may I pour you a cup of tea," Karin asked politely. Fugaku nodded and Karin did so. Sakura looked lost and sad. She stared down at her plate.

"Sakura, are you excited about your engagement," asked Mikoto. Sakura looked up and sipped her tea. She set the cup down and nodded.

"Oh yes, I am so excited to marry Lee," Sakura replied. She smiled at Lee and then sipped her tea again. The servants removed the tea and placed sake down instead. A cute maid poured sake for Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her with interest. He patted her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and walked away. Sakura looked at him filled with disgust and he looked away.

"I've decided something," stated Fugaku. Everyone looked in his direction.

"I've decided that Itachi and Ino marry." The two almost choked on their drinks.

"Well, I agree that's a fine idea," spoke Karin.

"Mother, Ino and I were going to do that when we felt it was right," complained Itachi.

"Well, I think it's right," interrupted Fugaku. "You two seem to be very fond of each other. I might organize Sasuke marry as well. I've been noticing how beautiful that little Hinata Hyuuga is growing. I might arrange it with her father before the Uzamaki's get to her."

Sasuke gulped down a cup of sake. Everyone ate quietly. Dinner was over so all the adults went to their private room to discuss something. Sakura ran outside in a fit of tears. She kicked her shoes off so she was running on her socks. She ran all the way around the courtyard and to the private garden. She grabbed onto the fountain and cried even more. Someone touched her back. She turned to see Sasuke.

"No, I'll get in trouble," she whispered. He put his finger on her lips.

"It's okay," he replied. She looked at him with her teary green eyes and clung onto him as she cried.

"S-Sasuke, I don't want to marry him." He looked down at her.

"Who do you want to be with," he whispered. She looked up at him her lips trembling. He cupped her chin and slowly kissed her. His lips were the only comfort she had since her dad died. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He broke away caressing her cheek.

"Is it me," he asked. His onyx eyes searched her emerald. She nodded and he smirked.

"But, I saw you flirting with that maid," Sakura added angrily.

A/N: Rape scene is right here. Listen to 'The Story' By Brandi Carlile for this part

"She's nothing to me." His eyes looked lustful and he roughly kissed her again.

"Sasuke stop," she whispered. "This is wrong." His mouth traveled to her neck where he planted kisses and nibbled.

"S-Sasuke stop," she almost screamed. He ignored her please his hands roughly pulling up her kimono. She tried to push him off but he had her pressed against the fountain.

"You love me, right," he whispered looking her straight in the eyes. She looked away and he tore her underwear. She let out a yelp and the tears fell again.

"Then let me do this," he added.

"No, Sasuke please," she pleaded again. He wrapped her legs around his waist and his pants were already unzipped. She tried again to push away but she was answered with being slammed into the fountain with a thrust of his member. She shrieked in pain until she finally realized what happened. He just broke her barrier. She could feel the blood dripping from her. His head nestled in the crook of her neck. He was still as if waiting for a response.

"W-Why," she asked so softly as another round of tears sprung from her eyes.

"I won't let anyone else have you," he whispered back. He began moving in her. She gripped his shoulders and cried. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Who was this man? It couldn't be Sasuke.

"Please stop," she whispered through a whimper.

"I can't," he replied in her ear licking it gently. "Enjoy it while you can." She sobbed more and he gently cupped her face smirking. She tried looking away but he wouldn't let her. He moved their bodies down to the wet grass. He pinned her arms down and moved harder in her.

A/N: For full effect listen to 'Breaking the Habit' by Linkin Park for this part

Sasuke left Sakura on the floor with a slightly blood stained kimono, wet tears on her face, and empty inside. As soon as she knew he had gone she got up and ran. She took the back way in the home and quietly wept as she jetted up the stairs. She turned on her shower and used only the cold water. She took off her now destroyed kimono and stuffed it beneath her bed. She quickly undid her hair and took the wraps from her breast. (in those days they wrapped their chests with cloth) she ran in the shower and scrubbed every part of her body that he touched and soiled. She sobbed harder and harder with every passing moment. The cold water was painful but not as painful as what she just endured. She wrapped herself in a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother was right, she was so fucking right. Sakura dressed in her thin nightgown and went to bed. Her mother came in to check in on her. She saw Sakura was sleeping and gently sat on her bed. She stroked Sakura's hair and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry mommy," mumbled Sakura. Karin stared down both exchanging the scents on cherry blossoms. Karin got up and walked out her room closing it behind her. Sakura woke up in the middle of the night and wandered down to her mother's room. She wanted to snuggle up with her and ensure that she was somebody's child. She peeked open the door to see her mother and Fugaku. Fugaku and she were covered by the sheets and him over her. He grunted as he roughly thrusted in her. Karin moaned in pleasure and grabbed onto him. Sakura couldn't bare to watch. She closed the door and sped back to her room. She now hated all the Uchiha men. How dare Fugaku soil her father's bed. So, what if he was king! Sakura cried herself back to sleep.


	3. I Can't Help Myself

_**Maybe happiness just wasn't on my plate. My father's dead, I'm in an arranged marriage, my mother's sleeping with the father**__** of the son who raped me. I don**__**'t know what to do or think any more. I just want to die…**_

Sakura woke up early that morning. The maids helped her put on a more heavy and expensive kimono. It was pink with green and silver birds on it. Today she was going to have brunch with the Uchihas and Lee's family. She was not looking forward to it. Her lips were painted red and pink eye shadow and blush brushed on her face. Her hair dresser pressed her hair and pinned it up. All the pink made her look like an innocent angel. Mrs. Haruno stood in the doorway of Sakura's room and looked at her daughter. Sakura was looking at herself in the mirror, not even blinking. Mrs. Haruno blew smoke into the air and walked over to Sakura. She was dressed up in the red version of Sakura's outfit. She knelt next to her and touched her neck.

"I love you, Sakura." She kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

The brunch was at the Uchiha palace in the garden. Sakura was standing with Lee, listening to him tell her how beautiful she looked. Not trying to be rude she just smiled. They sat at the table and Sakura was unusually quiet. Sasuke and Itachi came out the palace and sat not soon after. Fugaku cleared his throat and raised his wine glass.

"We are celebrating the joining of two lovely children," he bellowed. His voice sickened her. Lee nudged Sakura who kept looking down. She didn't want to look up. She didn't want to see Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and drunk his wine.

"Where's Ino," Sakura asked looking up.

"She didn't feel well," answered Mikoto.

Sakura nodded. She wanted to go talk to Ino and tell her about how hurt she was.

"I need to use the bathroom," Sakura excused hurriedly getting up and running into the palace. She ran crying up the stairs and down the hall. She opened Ino's door and crept in. Ino was sleeping peacefully. She looked like she had a fever. Sakura climbed under the sheets with her and went into a fitful sleep.

"What is Sakura doing in there," questioned Mrs. Haruno.

"I'll go check on her," offered Sasuke. The adults nodded and he quickly got up. He checked the bathroom and them it dawned on him. Ino. He opened Ino's room to see Ino and Sakura were cuddled up sleeping. Sakura looked so peaceful sleeping. All the pink made her look like an angel. He left the room and waited for her to get up.

Sakura slowly awakened and climbed out of Ino's bed. She mentally thanked her and slipped out of her room. Someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth. She couldn't see who it was though. She felt herself being pulled into a room. The person released her and she recognized her kidnapper. She ran for the door, but he grabbed her.

"Please, Sasuke don't," she screamed. He smirked and pushed her on his bed.

"Just give me another try," he grunted trying to restrain her arms.

"No, No," she panted.

"What could be taking them so long," Lee pondered.

"I'll go," offered Itachi. The adults nodded in approval and he ran into the palace. He really just wanted to check on his beloved Ino. He was opening her door, but he heard muffled moans and shrieks. He walked down the hall and stood in front of Sasuke's door. He was probably with a maid.

"Please stop," the girl begged through tears. That sounded a lot like Sakura. Itachi flung open the door. Sasuke was on top of Sakura kissing her. He didn't get to ravish her as yet and now he definitely couldn't.

"What the hell is going on," Itachi exclaimed. Sakura pushed Sasuke off and ran to Itachi in a fit of tears.

"Nothing," Sasuke asked replied getting off the floor.

Sakura clung onto Itachi in heavy fit of tears almost ruining her make-up. He patted her back and glared at Sasuke.

After a promise not to report the attack, Sakura was allowed to go back outside leaving the brothers to talk.

"What on earth is wrong with you," Itachi growled gripping Sasuke's arm.

"Let me go," Sasuke protested, trying to tug away.

"You stay away from her, you hear me," Itachi gritted through his teeth. He hit Sasuke on his head and Sasuke massaged his abused temples.

"Okay, fine," he responded grumpily.

"Sakura dear, where were you? We were worried," asked Mrs. Haruno.

Sakura sat down and fumbled with her hands.

"I have a headache mother and I really don't feel well."

"Well, maybe its best if we cut this brunch short," Lee chirped in.

Sakura let out a thankful sigh. The farther she was away from the Uchihas the happier she would be.

"Why I guess so," Fugaku said a bit disappointed.

Sakura was curled up in a ball under her thick and heavy blankets. It had been two weeks and she felt worse and worse. She was vomiting frequently and suffered terrible headaches. The maid had left a steaming hot bowl of soup and hot tea on the dresser. Sakura refused to leave her barracks. She just wanted to stay in the comfort of her home and die. Today she and Lee were supposed to go out of town to pick up some jewelry. That was as weeklong trip and the doctor confirmed Sakura was in no position to go out for that long. So in her place her mother went. This was fine with her, because she didn't enjoy the constant nagging of her mother.

Sakura heard her door creak open and footsteps approaching the bed. She guessed it was probably the maid about to coax her into eating, which she had not been doing lately.

Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them she let out a terrified scream. The stranger covered her mouth quickly and Sakura rolled away. He jumped on the bed and restrained he arms.

"Please Sasuke, just leave me alone," she whispered. The tears were running down her now very pale, but pink cheeks. His eyes were not mocking her this time. They were filled with sorrow and regret. He looked down at the woman he loved and felt horrible for what was happening to her. Her hair look dull, she could almost fade into her white pillow, and she looked so frail.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

She looked at him for a long time and then felt his lips embrace her face. She trembled under his touch and was mentally begging him to stop. But, when it came to Sasuke she could never say no.

He kissed her tiny fingers that were rested on the laces off her nightgown. He slowly pulled and loosened the laces and her eyes were empty. His hands wandered in her gown and her eyes widened a little. She heard him let out a little grunt and then stop. He pulled the gown down, revealing her supple breasts. He played with her nipple before catching it in his mouth. The roughness of his tongue mixed with the wet warm saliva was enough to send her flying in pleasure. He stopped and looked in her emerald eyes. One of his hands went up her gown and landed on the lining of her underwear. Her hand caught his quick and he just stared at her. Without a fight he removed her hand and drew down her underwear. The cold air hit her womanhood, making her shiver. She heard his pants unzip and him fumbling in his pants for something. Then she felt something long and hard against her leg. She immediately began to squirm.

He gave her that look again and she slowly relaxed. She felt that long, hard thing of his go inside her and she gasped. This feeling was new to her. It wasn't painful and heartless like before. Now it had meaning to it. Love maybe. He hovered over her pounding in her tight insides. One hand was on the silk sheets and the other hugging her breast. They stared at each other and she let out tiny little moans. She winced every so often and he grunted towards the end. He let out five sighs and then she felt a warm shooting liquid go through her.

Sasuke rested his head in the crook of her neck and then bent back on his knees. He tucked his long hard thing back in his pants and zipped them back up. He kissed Sakura on the mouth and then she broke down into tears. Sasuke's eyes began to fill with worry and he rubbed his thumb on her wet cheek.

"I'm so sorry Sakura. B-But, I can't stop this feeling I get whenever I'm around you. Forgive me please. Tell me you love me," he sobbed resting his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat. Her hand slowly reached for his head. And before she knew it she was stroking his hair.

"I do love you Sasuke," she whispered. "But, you hurt me."

She turned over pulling the silk sheets to her naked body and sobbed into them. Sasuke stood wiping the tears from his face.

"I love you Sakura," he stated quietly, before turning away and exiting her room.


End file.
